1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seals. More particularly the present invention relates to seals for use on motor vehicle windows.
2. Disclosure Information
Often it is necessary to provide sealing between two components that are assembled together to reduce or completely block transmission of air and liquid. In particular, in motor vehicles having fixed windows, it is desirable to provide such sealing between a window structure and a corresponding body structure to which the window structure is installed. The practice has involved using mechanical fasteners of some form around a periphery of the window structure in combination with a visco-elastic sealer continuously applied as a bead to adjacent members of the structural interface. In many applications, this form of seal is sufficient for the life of the vehicle. However, it has been observed in some severe duty applications, where vehicles are subjected to extremely dusty conditions and driven over very rough terrain, relative motion occurs between the window structure and the body structure at their structural interface. This relative motion, combined with sufficient debris at the seal, over a sufficient cycles may cause the bond of the seal to separate from either the window structure or the body structure.
It would be desirable to overcome the aforenoted difficulties with sealing two structural members, such as a window within a body structure of a motor vehicle by providing a simple, low cost improved seal that prevents the bond of the seal from separating.